As a conventional sunroof device, a sunroof device described in Patent Document 1, for example, is known. As shown in FIG. 17, the vehicle sunroof device includes a first bracket 83 and a second bracket 85. The first bracket 83 is fixed to a movable panel 82 for selectively opening and closing an opening 81, which is formed in a roof portion 80 of a vehicle. The second bracket 85 is movably supported by a guide rail 84, which is arranged below the movable panel 82 and extends in the vehicle front-rear direction. The first bracket 83 and the second bracket 85 are opposed to each other in the vehicle lateral direction. The vehicle sunroof device also includes a screw member 86 and a nut member 87. The screw member 86 extends in the vehicle lateral direction and is inserted through the first bracket 83. The nut member 87 is engaged with the screw member 86 at a position between the first bracket 83 and the second bracket 85 in the vehicle lateral direction.
The nut member 87 is fixed to the first bracket 83 by clamping the first bracket 83 between a base portion 87a and a head portion 86a of the screw member 86, which is opposed to the first bracket 83, in the vehicle lateral direction as the screw member 86 is rotated. The nut member 87, which is fixed to the first bracket 83, is pressed against and held in contact with a top surface of the second bracket 85 with respect to a rotational direction of the screw member 86 at an engagement portion 87b, which extends from the base portion 87a in the vehicle lateral direction. This restricts pivot of the nut member 87 relative to the second bracket 85.
Also, the nut member 87, which is fixed to the first bracket 83, allows movement of the second bracket 85 relative to the first bracket 83 in the vehicle lateral direction at a position between a retainer portion 87c, which is arranged at the distal end of the nut member 87, and the base portion 87a. Accordingly, even when the position of the second bracket 85 relative to the first bracket 83 changes in the vehicle lateral direction, the nut member 87 absorbs such position change and supports the second bracket 85.
In this case, the position of the second bracket 85 relative to the first bracket 83 is adjustable in the vehicle lateral direction. This ensures reliable connection between the first bracket 83 and the second bracket 85 without increasing the dimension of the guide rail 84 in the vehicle lateral direction, for example.